Aigoo, Chagiya!
by KishiZhera
Summary: YUNJAE / Sequel dari YUNJAE : Meet The Author/ Jaejoong cemburu sama Yunho karena hal yang sepele, sampai namja itu bela-belain pake kaya begitu / "Kau cantik malam ini, Chagi "/ YUNJAE fic, thanks for readinmg my story/ wanna RnR


_Kisah cinta antara diriku dengan Jung Yunho terlalu 'klise',  
Seolah mendramatisir sekali,  
Bak cerita dari negeri dongeng..  
Tetapi yang perlu kalian ketahui,  
Pacarku,  
Jung Yunho,  
Memang memperlakukanku seperti selayaknya putri kerajaan..._

_**..**_

_**A screenplays fic, **_

_**Kishizhera present :  
AIGOO, CHAGIYA**_

_**..**_

_**Main Chara : YUNJAE n others  
Disclaimer : Seperti biasa, mereka saling memiliki untuk dulu, sekarang dan selamanya~  
AKTF!**_

_**..**_

* * *

**BAVIEW (Balasan Review)**

_**Kak Marcia Rena**_ : Waaaaa… mana kolornya Yunnpa? Buat nambah kolekni nih, #dibakar cassie# haha.. ok, ini udah dibikin squel, review lagi yaaa… susah loh nyari ide disaat menggalau ria.. #sapa tanya# makasih udah reviewww chiguu~

_**Kak Rara**_ :: Hahaha.. memang dasarnya JJ kaya gitu, ini udah diterima cintanya Yunppa, makasih udah review n review lagi yaa~

_**Kak Julie Yunjae**_ :: waaaa… Gomen, aku lupa nulis umurnya, tetapi kalo kakak scroll ke bawah, pasti nemuin berapa umur mereka, makasih udah review n review lagi ya kakkk… gomawo~

_**Kak Mayu-chan**_ :: Hehehe.. kamu royal banget ya kak.. suka deh. (?) oke, makasih udah review n kalo berkenan silahkan baca sequelnya dibawah ini dan review lagi. Kalo keritik juga boleh, kayaknya kakak tipe kritikus deh.. #sotoy# #digetok kolornya Yunnpa sama Kak Marcia#

_**Kak jae**_ :: kakak misteris ah.. (?) hehe.. Jae memang merah dari dulu, #apaan coba?# oke makasih udah review n review lagi kalo sudah baca n kalo berkenan, gomawo cinguu~

_**Kak Riana Dewi**_ :: Huaaaaa… gomen, saiya gak tahu juga alasan kenapa Yunppa suka sama jaemma #nah loh# saiya sendiri juga g kepikiran sampek situ. Tapi, semoga kakak suka sama squelny. Gomawo sudah review n review lagi ya kaa~~ sangkyu~

_**Choo5002**_ :: Entak kenapa saiya g pingin manggil kamu pake kakak #digetok# karena saiya pikir kamu seumuran sama saiya.. Waaaa… #teriak gaje# haha.. kalo scroll ke bawah, pasti tahu jawabnnya deh, makasih sudah review n review lagi ya~ #gantian pasang kitty eyes #saiya takut sama anak anjing#

_**Kakaichi-senpai**_ :: Hahaha.. maaf saiya pake senpai, bukannya kakak, namanya jepang sih #apa hubungannya?# oke, ini udah dibikin squel. Gomawo udah review n rebieww lagi jika berkenan yaaa~ sangkyuu

_**Kak Enno KimLee**_ :: Waa,, makasih sudah review fic saiya, well, saiya sudah jelasin jikalau kakak mau scroll ke bawah dan baca fic saiya lagi. Hah.. review lagi yaaa~ arigato.. (?)

_**MachikoKobayashi :**_: Hoho.. saiya g mau panggil kamu kakak ah.. #dilempar sandal# LOVE U TOO~, well, kalo kamu baca fic squel ini, menurut saiya makin banyak adegan fluf antara YUNJAE. Jadi. Makasih udah review n review lagi pleaseeeee~

_**Kak Princess Yunjae**_ :: makasih atas pujiannya, saya Tersunjing, eh tersanjung.. makasih sudah review n review lagi ya kak~ makasihh

_**Kak LawRuuLiet**_ :: Kak law! Makasih sudah review.. #gigit so nice# makasih nya harus banyak, makasih udah review, makasih udah kasih saiya so nice, makasih udah mau nunggu. Dan kalau berkenan. Makasih kalau mau review lagi. Sangkyu naa~

_**Ren aoquest**_ :: Gue harus bales ya?

_**Kak Jjnh3**_ :: waa.. malu-malu kucing? Memang si jaemma kan pemalu. Tetapi jika kakak scroll ke bawah n baca fic ku #halah#, maka akan kaka temukan bahwa jaemma juga bisa agresif.. hehe.. makasih sudah review n review lagi yaa~

_**Kakak Ira**_ :: gomawo udah review. Mwo? YooSuMin? Aku masih galau kak, jadi cuman bisa kepikiran Yunjae. Lain kali aja ya,, hehe.. mian. Well. Terima kasih jika kakak mau croll ke bawah dan kembali membaca fic saiya yang ini. Dan terima kasih jikalau berkenan mereview lagi.. otte? Sangkyu~

* * *

_**HAPPY READING!**_

_**..  
**_

_**..  
**_

Sudah beberapa jam yang lalu sejak kedatangan Yunho di kelas Jaejoong, namja itu terus saja cemberut dengan tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada Yunho. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan namja cantik itu, tetapi Yunho tahu kalau itu ada hubungannya dengan keputusan wali kelas mereka, tadi pagi.

"Chagiyaa~ .." namja itu menoel pundak Jaejoong.

Namun, si cantik tetap diam, dan semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya, "…"

Yap.

_Shinki Hight School_ akan mengadakan lomba putra dan putri sekolah. Well, apa hubungannya dengan _couple_ kita ini?

Begini, setiap kelas harus ada satu perwakilan putra dan satu perwakilan putri. Dan dengan sangat sengaja, wali kelas mereka memilih Yunho sebagai perwakilan putra. Awalnya dia santai saja, namun beberapa saat setelah sang guru mulai mengajar. Dia merasa tidak enak dengan hawa disekitranya. Daritadi Jaejoong terus cemberut ke arahnya. Apakah Yunho tidak menyadari kalau BooJae-nya cemburu?

Yunho serasa menelan ludah dengan paksa. Diliriknya Jaejoong yang sudah melipat tangan –entah sejak kapan-, lalu dicobanya untuk tersenyum. Niatnya untuk mencairkan suasana. Namun, na-as, namja cantik itu langsung menggebrak meja dan pergi dari ruangan kelas, setelah sebelumnya sempat menginjak kaki Yunho sekeras yang dia bisa.

…**..**

**(=,=)v ~ v(=,=)**

…**..**

Saiya berani jamin kalau si Jaejoong sudah lupa daratan, karena dia langsung ngeloyor pergi dengan tanpa meminta ijin dulu pada wali kelas yang sedang berdiri tercengang di depan kelas.

Bah, saat itu Jaejoong sudah tidak perduli. Ingat, SAAT ITU. Bukan saat ini.

Saat dimana dia sedang meyendiri.. err.. tepatnya berdua dengan Yunho disebelahnya, diparkiran sekolah. Tempat favoritnya bersama para sahabatnya.

Sekali lagi namja itu mendengus kesal saat Yunho memanggil namanya pelan, "Jaee~.." manjanya.

Jaejoong melengos ke kiri, menghindari kepala Yunho yang namja itu longokkan tepat di depan muka Jaejoong. Sedikit banyak Jaejoong juga merasa lega karena Yunho masih mau memperhatikannya.

"Jaee-yaaahh~!" kali ini bukan hanya mulut Yunho yang berisik, namun tangannya kembali menoel-noel pundak Jaejoong – dan dengan kesal pula, Jaejoong menghempaskan tangan Yunho dari pundaknya.

"Lepaskann tanganmuu!" Jaejoong masih menoleh ke arah kiri.

Yunho tampak mengerutkan alisnya, "Apa? Tidak ada yang sedang meyentuh pundakmu.." jawabnya polos, membuat Jaejoong serasa ketiban jeruk #halah# mukanya memerah karena malu plus GR. Tentu saja.

Yunho cekikikan melihat Jaejoong yang sedang salah tingkah di depannya. Dengan lembut, diusapkannya tangan kanan namja itu ke rambut halus Jaejoong. Ditambah lagi senyuman manis darinya, "Yaa~ jangan marah _chagii_~" dicobanya untuk menyentuh dagu Jaejoong.

Dan berhasil.

Jaejoong menatap ke arahnya, meskipun alisnya masih seperti bertautan. Yunho tersenyum, menyesal, Jaejoong semakin cemberut.

"Ya, kenapa kau marah padaku, _Chagiya_?" tanyanya lembut. Kali ini Yunho berjongkok di depan Jaejoong yang sedang duduk bersila. Namja itu menggeleng, berusaha menghindar dari pandangan mata Yunho.

"Oh, ayolahh _chagi_, kau bukan anak kecil lagi.." Yunho mengehla nafas.

"Aku.."

"Katakan saja, _chagiya_.." Yunho menggerakkan tangannya, membuat gerakan mengelus kepala Jaejoong.

"Aku.."

"Apa, _chagi_?"

"Aku ingin kau tidak berpasangan dengan Yoona!" kata Jaejoong cepat lalu memalingkan mukanya ke samping.

Mata Yunho membelalak, "Me-memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya usil, padahal sebenarnya dia sudah tahu kalau Jaejoong itu cemburu pada Yoona dan memintanya untuk tidak bersanding dengan Yoona di lomba nanti. Dalam hati, Yunho tersenyum puas.

"Ya.. kau tidak peka sekali Jung Yunho!" teriak Jaejoong – lalu berdiri dan bersiap akan pergi dari tempat itu. Dengan sigap Yunho menghalangi jalan Jaejoong, membuat namja itu berdecik sebal.

"Jangan begitu.. katakan saja, _chagi_.."

Jaejoong menggeleng kuat-kuat, "Tidak.. Tidak! Aku tidak akan mengatakannya!" tangan rampingnya mendorong dada Yunho agar tidak menghalangi jalannya lagi. Yunho tidak bergeming, dan segera saja…

GREPP!

Ditariknya tangan Jaejoong yang sedang mendorong-dorong dadanya dengan kuat, yang membuat namja bermarga Kim itu tersungkur, kepelukannya.

"Lepaskan akuu!" teriak Jaejoong keras, memukul-mulul dada Yunho.

"Tidak akan.." kata Yunho ketus, membuat Jaejoong semakin sebal.

"Kau sadar tidak? Kau itu seperti kekasihku yang sedang cemburu melihatku dipasangkan dengan orang lain." Katanya sedikit narsis plus PD. Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya cepat. Dengan segera didorongnya dada Yunho kuat-kuat. Dan dia berhasil keluar dari bekapan Yunho dengan wajah yang memerah. Campuran antara marah, malu dan juga sesak nafas. Komplit.

"A-Apa yang kau bicarakan? Cemburu? Kau itu bodoh sekali Jung Yunho!" ujar Jaejoong sedikit melangkah ke belakang, mencoba berlari dari Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum menang. Merasa sebentar lagi dia akan skak mat, "Yaaa.. itu hanya menurut pendapat pribadiku saja sih.." katanya jelas, membuat Jaejoong merasa semakin terperangkap. _God_! _Selamatkan makhlukmu yang indah nan tampan ini~_, batin Jaejoong melas.

"Yaaa.. tidak ada gunanya berdebat dengan orang bodoh sepertimu, Jung Yunho. Aku mau pergi saja." Jaejoong melangkah melewati Yunho dengan kaki dihentak-hentakkan.

Yunho hanya menatap kepergian Jaejoong dengan tatapan heran, "Heii, kalau menghentak-hentakkan kakimu seperti itu, malah terlihat jelas, KALAU KAU CEMBURU PADAKU!" teriaknya penuh dengan penekanan pada kalimat terakhir.

Telinga Jaejoong berdiri, dengan segera dia berlari keluar parkiran, tentu saja dengan langkah yang dibuat seringan mungkin. _Aigoo_ Jae~

…**..**

**(=,=)v ~ v(=,=)**

…**..**

Malam ini, malam minggu. Entah ada badai dimana, Jaejoong bersemangat sekali saat diajak jalan-jalan keluar oleh _Hyung_-nya, Kim Hyun Jong. Dia sedang bersiap-siap, sembari menunggu kakaknya selesai mandi.

Dipandangnya sekali pantulan dirinya di atas kolam kecil di dalam rumahnya. _Simple_ saja, namja cantik itu menggunakan kaos yang seperti kalian hafal, _V-neck_, berwarna hitam, menyaingi warna hitam rambutnya. Kali ini _V-neck_ yang dia pakai sedikit panjang, mungkin mencapai seper empat paha, sehingga dia hanya menggunakan celana jin ketat sepanjang lutut, berwana biru gelap, yang dia samakan warnanya dengan syal yang dia pakai.

Matanya menatap ragu pada pantulan dirinya sendiri, sekali lagi dirubahnya gaya memakai syal, sampai dia tidak sadar kakaknya sudah berdiri di belakangnya – yang berjongkok di depan kolam ikan- dengan senyum yang terpasang di wajahnya.

"Aiiisss, sedikit saja kutendang pantatmu, mungkin saja kau sudah nyemplung ke sana, Jae." Katanya dengan nada geli. Jaejoong menoleh, "Yaaa Hyung! Jahat sekali kalau kau sampai melakukan hal itu padaku.." jawabnya lantas berdiri.

Jaejoong berdiri tepat didepan Hyun Jong.

Namja itu terpana, menatap adik semata wayangnya yang entah kenapa menurutnya semakin…. Menggairahkan? Namja itu menggeleng, "_Aiiigoo_ Jaeee! Kau cantik sekali malam ini?" katanya yang langsung mendapat tonjokan maut, telak di perutnya adri sang adik tercinta.

"Sudah berapa kali aku bilang? Jangan mengataiku cantik! Aku ini tampan _Hyung_!" katanya lalu berjalan mendahului Hyun Jong yang masih meringis, namun juga nyengir, senang menggoda adiknya.

"Ya Ya, tuan putri!" katanya lagi.

"_Hyunngggg_!" kembali namja itu berteriak.

…**..**

**(=,=)v ~ v(=,=)**

…**..**

"Emmm? Sepertinya aku pulang saja _Hyung_.." kata Jaejoong sedikit menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang bahkan tidak gatal. Hyun Jong menoleh ke arah adiknya, "Yaa.. kita barusaja sampai, Jae.." melasnya pada Jaejoong yang mendapat tatapan merana dari namja cantik itu.

"Tapi _Hyung_.." dia menoleh ke arah _yeoja_ yang sedang berada di pelukan kakaknya, "Aku rasa, aku akan menjadi obat nyamuk apabila terus berada di sini.." katanya semakin canggung, apalagi ditambah tatapan dari seseorang yang sedang berada di pelukan sang kakak, Koo Hye Sun.

"Yaaaa.. kita kan bisa _double date_?" kerasnya.

Jaejoong cemberut, "Bagaimana bisa _double date_ kalau kita hanya bertiga?" tanyanya balik.

Hyun Jong tersenyum, "Kau bisa mengencaniku, nanti.." godanya pada sang adik yang diisambut _death glare_ dari namja cantik itu.

Koo Hye Sun menatapnya, lagi. Yeoja itu sebenarnya sedang tersenyum, namun dalam pandangan Jaejoong, itu adalah senyuman yang kurang lebih berkata_ 'cepat pergi atau kau tidak akan selamat'_.

Namja cantik itu merinding, dan lebih memilih untuk segera meningggalkan kakaknya – yang terus saja berusaha menahan dirinya lebih lama. _Who care?_

…**..**

**(=,=)v ~ v(=,=)**

…**..**

Bicara masalah kebodohan, mungkin Jaejoong adalah nomor satu untuk saat ini. Dimana dia lupa kalau pergi keluar tadi menggunakan mobil kakaknya, lalu sekarang dia memilih untuk keluar sendirian. Dengan apa? Mobil, dirumah.

Jalan kaki? jelas saja itu jawabannya.

"Haaaa~" namja itu menghela nafas. Dia terus saja berjalan, dengan perut keroncongan. Karena awalnya dia mengira akan dibelikan makanan oleh kakaknya – yang sedang baik. Namun? Lihat saja. Penampilan sih tentu saja _oke_, tampang? Gak usah ditanya. Tetapi kalau kita dengarkan dari jarak dekat, maka akan terdengar konser keroncong di dalam perut Jaejoong.

"Ya, kurasa aku harus makan dulu.." katanya lirih lalu mampir dan duduk di sebuah café pinggir jalan. Café itali, _La Dente_.

Selama menikmati makanan-nya, Jaejoong hanya sibuk membalasi pesan singkat dari teman-temannya. Sebentar dia tersenyum, lalu kemudian memasang tampang serius lagi. Ahh~ mungkin hanya teman-temannya saja yang mengerti akan keadaannya_. Poor Jae_~

Ping.. Ping.. Ping..

Sebuah panggilan masuk menginterupsi kegiatan berkirim pesannya. Namja itu mengerutkan kening membaca phone-_name_ yang ada di layar ponselnya. Disentuhnya tombol 'angkat' lalu dia sedikit menarik nafas, "_Yoboseo_.." salamnya tanpa ada niat sama sekali.

Terdengar jawaban dari seberang, _"Yoboseo.."_

**-hening-**

Kedua namja yang sama-sama sedang mengangkat _telephone_, namun berbeda tempat itu hanya berdiam. Bingung dengan apa yang akan mereka bicarakan.

"Akan aku tutup _telephone_-nya.." ujar Jaejoong akhirnya, sedikit malas juga.

Yunho, yang berada di seberang sana, langsung terdengar sedikit gelagapan, _"Ja-jangan diputus.."_

Jaejoong mendesah, memainkan ujung sedotan _latte_-nya, "Kau mau apa, Yunho-ahh?"

"_Ummm.. Jae.."_

"Iya, aku Jaejoong. Ada apa menghubungiku? Masalah _fic_?" lah, kenapa sekarang Jaejoong yang membawa-bawa masalah _fic_? Entahlah. Yunho terdiam.

"_Aniya.. hanya saja, kufikir kau masih marah padaku."_ Katanya lirih.

Jaejoong menghela nafas, "Lupakan saja, aku sudah tidak perduli." Jawabnya dingin – tetap memainkan ujung sedotannya.

"_Yaaa.. aku sudah susah-susah mencari wali kelas sialan itu, hingga aku lari-lari. Bahkan kau tahu? Aku sampai dihukum oleh satpam sekolah, karena ketahuan memanjat pagar untuk mengejar wali kelas kita, demi masalah itu, dan sekarang? SEKARANG KAU MENYURUHKU UNTUK MELUPAKANNYA?"_ Yunho terdengar sedikit ngos-ngosan.

Jaejoong speakless. Namja cantik hanya terdiam saat Yunho menceramahinya. Walaupun pada akhir kalimat Yunho, dia harus sedikit menjauhkan benda itu dari telinga, "Ya Jung Yunho, seharusnya aku yang marah padamu! Tetapi kenapa sekarang kau yang malah membentakku?" teriaknya, membuat beberapa orang di café itu menoleh padanya, heran.

"_Tetapi, chagi. Wali kelas sudah setuju dengan usulanku, begitu pula Yoona. Dia benar-benar baik." _Yunho mulai luluh.

"_Nde_? Yoona? Wali kelas? Memang yang kau bicarakan daritadi itu apa sih?" Kini Jaejoong yang telmi.

"_Ya! Kukira kau paham dengan maksudku, Chagi.." Yunho mendesah, "Wali kelas dan juga Yoona sudah setuju kalau wakil dari kelas kita itu aku denganmu, Kim Jaejoong."_

_.._

**-hening-**

**..**

"_MWOOOOOO_?" mata hitam Jaejoong membelalak sempurna, bagai disambar petir di malam bolong. Namja itu langsung berdiri, "Kau gila, Yunho-ahh?" tanyannya masih tidak percaya. Dia dan Yunho akan menjadi wakil kelas mereka?

Arggg…

Padahal maksud Jaejoong bukan begitu. Awalnya dia tidak setuju kalau Yunho akan dipasangkan dengan orang lain, berharap Yunho yang diganti oleh namja lain. Bukannya malah dia yang diseret menjadi wakil kelas dengan Yunho.

"_Jangan berlebihan seperti itu.."_ katanya kalem.

Jaejoong masih _shock_, "Aku tidak mau!" katanya keras.

"_Masa Bodoh! Malam ini kita belanja pakaian untuk busana couple kita, Chagiyaa~"_ Yunho terdengar cekikikan disana.

"Yaa! Aku akan sembunyi." Jaejoong mulai menggeser kursi di belakangnya, lalu mematikan ponsel dan mulai akan berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu.

Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika sebuah tangan memegang pundaknya pelan, "Kau tampak cantik mala mini, _Chagiya_~" kata orang itu.

Jaejoong merinding. Dia seperti sangat _familiar_ dengan suara itu. Sampai dia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati seseorang sedang tersenyum lepas ke arahnya.

"Malam~" kata orang itu.

"Ke-kenapa kau bisa tahu kalau aku di sini?" bentaknya pada Yunho. Ya, orang itu adalah Yunho.

Yunho tampak menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "Yaaa.. daritadi aku ada di dalam café, tak kusangka kau ada diluar café. Sampai saat kau berteriak tadi. Aku langsung melongok keluar jendela dan mendapati _My Beautifull Chagi_ sedang berada di luar sendirian.." terangnya membuat Jaejoong sukses melongo.

"Nah, _Kajjaa_! Mari belanja pakaian, mumpung malam mingguuu!" Tanpa aba-aba, Yunho menarik tangan kanan Jaejoong dan membawanya ke dalam sebuah mobil _audy_ hitam.

"Yaa! Kau menculikku lagi!" Jaejoong cemberut.

"Percuma kalau kau memasang tampang melas atau apa, aku tidak bisa melihat wajahmu dengan jelas di tempat ini." Katanya sadis membuat Jaejoong langsung _down_.

"Pertama, aku mau ke _mall_!" kata Yunho semangat – masih menarik tangan Jaejoong.

…**..**

**(=,=)v ~ v(=,=)**

…**..**

"Kau mau makan apa, _Chagiya_? Ayolah, jangan cemberut terus.." bujuk Yunho yang sedikit banyak membuat Jaejoong terkikik geli di dalam hati. Pasalnya, cara Yunho membujuknya malah mirip dengan cara ibu-ibu yang sedang membujuk anaknya untuk makan sayur. Sama persis.

"Seharusnya aku tadi bawa kaca, lihat wajahmu! Kau menggelikan Jung Yunho!" kata Jaejoong sambil memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena menahan tawa.

Yunho merengut, "Yaa.. kau kira aku suka melakukan itu, _Chagi_?" katanya, lalu menyedot _orange_ _juice_-nya dengan semangat.

"Katanya mau beli baju? Kenapa malah makan di sini?" Tanya Jaejoong mulai bisa sedikit tersenyum. Yunho menatap namja itu, "Jarang kau mau diajak berkencan. Jadi sekalian saja.." jawabnya enteng, membuat mata Jaejoong membelalak, dan wajahnya terasa sedikit panas, menanggapi perkataan Yunho barusan.

"Seharusnya aku tidak bertanya." Katanya sambil menunduk lemas.

"Jangan sungkan untuk bertanya kepadaku.." balas Yunho semakin kacau.

Keduanya hanya tertawa ringan. Yunho tersenyum, melihat Jaejoong yang bisa tertawa lepas seperti itu. Terakhir dia melihatnya, hanya saat hari pertama mereka bertemu, dan dia mengajak namja itu makan malam di dermaga. Saat yang menjadi momentum tak terlupakan dalam hati kecilnya.

Selebihnya? Hanya teriakan, gerutuan dan ejekan Jaejoong yang sempat dilimpahkan namja itu padanya.

Tak sadar, Yunho sampai menyangga dagunya, untuk menatap wajah cantik Jaejoong. Jaejoong masih tertawa ringan – dengan menutupkan tangan kanannya ke wajah sampai sebatas hidung.

"Kau manis kalau seperti itu, _Chagi_.." pujinya tulus.

Jaejoong berhenti tertawa, semburat merah kembali menjalar, bahkan kali ini sampai telinganya juga ikut memerah. Entah mengapa, efek perkataan Yunho begitu terasa.

"Yaa.. jangan panggil aku _Chagi_, aku bahkan bukan kekasihmu, Jung Yunho.." katanya ketus, berrusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Setelah mengatakan itu, Jaejoong melihat eskpresi wajah Yunho yang mendadak berubah sendu.

Rasa bersalah mulai menjalar dihati kecilnya. Sebenarnya hatinya berteriak agar Jaejoong segera saja menjawab pertanyaan Yunho mengenai perasaan Jaejoong pada Yunho. Namun namja cantik itu menggeleng kuat-kuat. Tidak. Dia akan menunggu sampai Yunho yang menyatakannya. Dia tidak mau sampai bertepuk sebelah tangan, jikalau saja nanti Yunho tidak mencintainya.

Jaejoong ikutan menunduk, "_Mian_.." katanya lirih.

Yunho mendongak, wajahnya tersenyum lembut, "Untuk apa? Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf padaku.."

"_Ha-hajiman_.." Jaejoong ikut mendongak, menatap Yunho.

"_Sarange, Chagi_.." ujarnya sekali lagi.

BLUSSHHH..

Lengkap sudah, warna merah di muka Jaejoong sudah merata, sepenuhnya, namja itu langsung menunduk malu. Mau bagaimana lagi? Toh, sebenarnya dia juga menyukai Yunho.

Ingat, JAEJOONG MENYUKAI YUNHO SEMENJAK PANDANGAN PERTAMA!

"Bagaimana? Apakah aku akan ditolak lagi, olehmu?" kedua tangan Yunho terjulur memegang tangan kanan Jaejoong yang bebas – karena tidak memegang gelas.

"_Aniya_.. Yuunn.." katanya seikit gugup, lalu menggeleng kecil.

Yunho memicingkan matanya, "Lalu?"

Jaejoong semakin menundukkan kepalanya, "_Na-Nado_.." jawabnya lirih, namun mampu membuat Yunho langsung berdiri dari kursinya dan bersiap akan berlari mengelilingi Monas – saking senangnya.

…**..**

**(=,=)v ~ v(=,=)**

…**..**

Yunho hanya mengagguk-angguk sambil memegangi dagunya, mendengar penjelasan dari sang pemilik toko. Tadi dia juga sedikit bertanya kepada si penjaga toko, mengenai baju _couple_ yang pantas untuk mereka berdua. Ya, Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong.

"Yaa, _noona_, kalau baju yang ini, apa muat sama dia ya?" Tanya Yunho mengangkat sebuah _dress_ hanbok ala perempuan sambil menunjuk Jaejoong – yang sedang melihat-lihat- dengan dagunya.

Yeoja itu tersenyum, "Yah.. pinggangnya ramping sekali, saya rasa ukuran yang lebih kecil dari inipun akan muat di badan _noona_ itu." Kata yeoja itu lalu tersenyum pada Yunho.

Sontak saja Yunho tertawa kecil mendengar Jaejoong disebut '_noona'_ oleh si penjaga toko. Padahal. Sudah jelas Jaejoong itu cowok. TULEN. Hanya wajahnya saha yang kelewat _bishounen_, "Yaa.. _noona_ ini bagaimana, diakan namja.." kata Yunho menahan tawa.

"Yuunnn!" teriak Jaejoong dari bagian sebelah toko. Yunho tersenyum, lalu melambaikan tangannya pada Jaejoong. Memberi isyarat. Lalu namja itu berjalan meninggalkan si _noona_ penjaga toko yang masih belum percaya kalau Jaejoong itu seorang namja. Nah loh! Dasar Jeumma! Siapa suruh berpakaian ambigu seperti itu?

…**..**

**(=,=)v ~ v(=,=)**

…**..**

"Kenapa malah pergi ke toko ini, Yunnie?" Tanya Jaejoong kebingungan. Yunho hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan kekasihnya itu. Ya, apa perlu Yunho teriakkan sekali lagi, bahwa,**KIM JAEJOONG ITU KEKASIH JUNG YUNHO!. **

Jaejoong semakin kebingungan, saat Yunho menariknya masuk ke dalam butik tersebut. Pasalnya, butik itu menjual pakaian untuk pengantin. Juga tersedia segala jenis untuk perhiasan pengantin.

Seorang yeoja paruh baya menghampiri mereka berdua. Yeoja itu tampak tersenyum pada Yunho, lalu beralih melihat Jaejoong dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Namja cantik itu merasa risih dan bersembunyi di balik badan Yunho, "Yuunnie.." katanya lirih.

Yunho tersenyum, "Selamat malam., _Ajhuma_.." sapanya ramah kepada wanita itu.

"Yaa. Jung Yunho, bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? Kau tambah tinggi saja.." kata si _ajhuma_ itu.

"Yaa, aku baik-baik saja, bagaimana dengan _ajhuma_ sendiri?" kata Yunho sopan.

Si _ajhuma_ tersenyum, "Baik saja, seperti yang kau lihat." Dia kembali melirik pada Jaejoong.

"Tumben sekali kau ke sini? Untuk apa?" tanyannya lagi membuat senyuman di wajah Yunho semakin melebar 5 cm.

Jaejoong masih bersembunyi di balik punggungnya sambil menggengganm erat jaket putih Yunho, "Aku mau pinjam pakaian pengantin, yaa.. hanya untuk foto sekali saja.." katanya melas, menatap sang ajhuma yang sepertinya balik menatap heran ke arahnya.

"Boleh saja. Ngomong-ngomong, siapa si cantik yang ada di belakangmu itu?" Tanya sang _ajhuma_ _**to the point, **_yangtentu saja membuat Yunho harus menahan tawanya untuk kesekian kalianya hari ini, karena mendengar Jaejoong terus saja dikira perempuan. Memang Jeumma enggak ada matinya.

"Ah, perkanalkan, dia Jaejoong. Jaejoong, dia _ajhuma_-_shhi_. Kedua orang yang masuk ke dalam predikat cantik itu saling berjabat tangan. Sang _ajhuma_ berdecik pelan, setelah tangan mereka berpisah, "Bahkan tanganmu halus sekali.." pujinya, membuat namja cantik itu sedikit tersipu, "_Go_-_gomawo_, ajhuma-shhi.." katanya pelan.

"Yaaa.. baiklah, kau bisa menunggu sebentar di sini, biar ajhuma siapkan dulu pakaian dan tempatnya nanti.." Yunho tersenyum, menatap kepergian ajhuma- teman _umma_-nya itu.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho sekilas, namun kemudian menoleh lagi. Seperti ada yang akan disampaikan, namun tidak jadi. Dan untung saja Yunho mengetahuinya, "Ada apa, _Chagiya_?" katanya lembut, seraya merangkul pundak Jaejoong – yang lebih pendek darinya.

Namja itu menggeleng, dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke baru Yunho, "Hanya bingung saja.." katanya kemudian.

Yunho menolehkan kepalanya, diciumnya kening Jaejoong sekilas, membuat si empu merasa sangat istimewa, "Tentang apa?" Tanya Yunho akhirnya.

"Tentang alasan kau membawaku kesini dan untuk apa kita meminjam pakaian _wedding_? Bukannya tema di sekolahan itu hanbok ya?" Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan tatapan menyelidik dan seperti siap untuk berlari, karena merasakan firasat buruk.

"Yaaa.. aku tadi sudah mengirimkan pesan ke _umma_ agar mencarikan pakaian yang cocok untuk kita. Jadi, kufikir semua itu akan beres.." Yunho kembali tersenyum, "Kali ini.. kita _full_ kencan.." katanya kemudian membuat muka Jaejoong kembali semerah tomat, sampai-sampai menyaingi warna merah baju di depannya.

"Yaa! Jung Yunho!" teriaknya menjauhkan diri dari Yunho.

Namja tampan itu hanya cekikikan, "Ada apa Jung Jaejoong?"

…**..**

**(=,=)v ~ v(=,=)**

…**..**

Kembali Jaejoong dibuat memerah oleh ulah Yunho dan juga _ajhuma_ yang sedang tersenyum puas di depannya. _Ajhuma_? Yap. Semenjak beberapa menit yang lalu saat Jaejoong memeragakan busana pengantin bersama dengan Yunho, yang tentu saja kalian tahu, bagaimana cocoknya mereka berdua, sang _ajhuma_ langsung seperti ketagihan melihta keduanya ber-_pose_ di depan kamera, terutama Jaejoong.

Meskipun terkesan malu-malu, namun namja itu tampak sangat akrab dengan kamera fotografi. Kembali, dia hampiri si namja cantik yang sedang menggerutu di depan Yunho itu.

"Umm, Jaejoong-ahh, bisakah kau coba pakaian ini sekali saja? Aku ingin mengambil fotonya!" katanya sembari menyerahkan sebuah pakaian yang menurut Jaejoong sangat ringan.

Pantas saja ringan, batin Jaejoong merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Pakaian itu hanya sebuah hem putih yang sangat besar, tanpa bawahan. Ingat, **TANPA BAWAHAN**, yang membuat kulit putihnya ter-_ekspose_ dengan leluasa –membuat Yunho menahan diri untuk tidak memakan Jaejoong saat itu. Untung saja pakaian itu terlampau besar sehingga bisa menutupi sedikit pahanya.

Diliriknya Yunho, mencoba mencari bantaun dari pacarnya, "Yunnniiee~" rengeknya.

"Wae, _Chagiya_?" Yunho menatap lurus matanya.

Jaejoong menggeleng, "Aku tidak mau melakukannya tanpa Yunnie.."

Yaaa.. Hari pertama menjadi pacar Jung Yunho, namja cantik ini keluar sikap manja-nya. Yunho hanya tersenyum.

"Kau mau aku berpakaian seperti dirimu juga, Chagi? Aku fikir semua staff akan tertawa melihatku sepertimu.." kelakar Yunho yang membuat Jaejoong semakin berisi keras.

"Yaa.. mungkin ada model lain selain seperti ini, biar aku tanyakan dulu.." Jaejoong berlari ke arah _ajhuma_.

Dannn..

-akhirnya Yunho juga harus ber-_pose_ di depan kamera. _Pekerjaan dadakan_, batinnya miris. Namun jangan salah, disini Yunho tidak seperti Jae, hanya kebalikannya saja. Well, namja itu _topless_ dan hanya menggunakan jins panjang yang lumayana ketat di bagian paha. Jaejoong sempat tersipu dengan penampilan kekasihnya itu, "Kau tampan.." bisiknya beberapa saat yang lalu.

…**..**

**(=,=)v ~ v(=,=)**

…**..**

"Yaaa.. aku hanya lega saja, karena kau memperbolehkanku memanggilmu '_Chagi'_.." kata Yunho sambil menoleh ke arah Jaejoong yang duduk di jok sebelahnya.

Keduanya sedang duduk-duduk di samping mobil Yunho yang sedang terparkir, tanpa ada niatan utnuk segera masuk.

Namja itu tidak bergeming dan hanya menatap layar ponselnya, sepertinya penting, "Kau kenapa?" Tanya Yunho lagi, mencoba menarik perhatian Jaejoong.

"Eh, Tidak ada apa-apa Yunn.." katanya – lalu memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke dalam saku celana.

Meskipun sama sekali tidak puas dengan jawaban yang diberikan Jaejoong, Yunho hanya mengangguk saja, "Kuantar kau pulang, sudah larut malam.." katanya lalu menoleh ke arah jam di tangannya, "Pukul 22.30.." katanya lagi.

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk lemas, lalu merosot ke sandaran jok dan terdiam sambil menikmati jalanan malam di Seoul.

Tidak berbeda jauh dengan Yunho, namja itu juga memilih untuk diam dan fokus pada jalanan.

…**..**

**(=,=)v ~ v(=,=)**

…**..**

Pagi yang indah menyapa Seoul dengan sinar hangat mataharinya. Tak berrbeda jauh dengan keadaan keluarga Kim yang hanya ditinggali oleh 2 anak laki-laki itu.

Burung yang berkicau riang.. wajar.

Suara jeritan anak kecil yang sedang bermain di taman bermain… wajar.

Namun,

Sebuah teriakan yang keras?

Seperti…

"APA YANG SEDANG KAU LAKUKAN DI SINI JUNG YUNHOOO?" teriak Jaejoong sekuat yang dia bisa saat menyadari bahwa dia tidak sendirian di _bed_-nya. Namja itu langsung melompat keluar dari selimut – yang mereka gunakan berdua.

Yunho menggeliat nyaman, mungkin saja tidak mendengar teriakan Jaejoong. Sekilas, namja itu terduduk lalu mengusap matanya pelan. Saat namja itu duduk di tepian _bed_ – membelakangi Jaejoong, dapat terlihat jelas oleh Jaejoong, punggung mulus serta otot bisep pacarnya yang sangat _sexy_. Mau tak mau, mukanya kembali memerah, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, eohh?" namja cantik itu mulai bisa mengendalikan dirinya.

Yunho menoleh ke arahnya, "Eh? Selamat pagi, Tuan Akira Daiki, My _Chagi_.." kata Yunho sambil sedikit menguap, malas.

"Yaaa! Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, _chagii_~" kata Jaejoong yang tumben memanggil Yunho dengan sebutan '_Chagi'_. Yunho hanya tersenyum.

"_Hyung_-mu yang menyuruhku untuk tidur disni. Tadi malam dia hanya pulang untuk mengambil pakaian gantinya saja lalu berpesan padaku agar menjagamu karena dia tidak akan pulang sampai nanti malam.." cerocos Yunho sambil berjalan ke arah Jaejoong yang terpaku dengan penjelasan pacarnya.

"Yaa! Biar ku bunuh nanti _Hyung_ sialan itu! Lihat saja.." urat kemarahan muncul di persimpangan dahi Jaejoong, membuat Yunho tertawa geli – lalu mengacak pelan rambut hitam Jaejoong.

"Yaa.. biar saja, toh aku juga belum 'menyentuhmu' sama sekali." Katanya lagi membuat Jaejoong bersiap melemparkan bantal putih besar ke arah wajah Yunho.

"Sudahlah, ayo turun, tadi pagi aku sudah pesan makanan, mungkin sekarang sudah diletakkan di pintu depan rumah!" kata Yunho lagi – bersemangat sambil berlari menuruni tangga. Meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih terbengong. Memikirkan, siapa sebenarnya yang tuan rumah disini?

Apakah itu penting? Kalau akhirnya mereka juga…

-makan berdua di meja makan. HANYA BERDUA. Layaknya suami-'istri'. Jaejoong mendesah..

…**..**

**(=,=)v ~ v(=,=)**

…**..**

**JAE'S POV**

Mengapa cerita remajaku serasa semakin mendongeng?

Menurut kalian?

Aku sendiri juga bingung. Dia, yang sedang makan di depanku ini adalah Jung Yunho, namja yang tampan, menurut kalian. Iya kan? Tapi maaf, dia adalah kekasihku. #tebar bunga#

Awalnya aku juga merasa tertohok, menyadari bahwa aku juga menyukai sesama namja. Tapi toh, banyak orang yang bilang bahwa aku ini cantik, dan bahkan mereka tidak segan-segan memanggil '_noona'_ padaku. Dab banyak juga yang mengatakan bahwa cantik bersanding dengan tampan akan terlihat sempurna. Aku, cantik. Yunho, tampan. Sempurna kan?

Bah. Mereka gila. Ok, mengenai aku dengan Yunho. Jangan Tanya. Kalian pasti sudah tahu kalau awal pertemuanku dengan namja itu sungguh jauh dari kesan elit.

Bayangkan, hanya lewat PM FFn saja. Dan dia langsung mengajakku ketemuan. _Aigoo_~ agresif sekali dia. Namun dengan bodohnya aku malah mengaggukkan ajakannya itu dan kami _hang-out_, keluar maksudnya.

Setelah acara keluar itu, mungkin kalian mengira dia sudah dewasa dengan sebuah mobil dan sebuah pekerjaan. Namun kalian salah, dia bahkan masih berseragam putih abu-abu, dengan silang 3 di dasinya, alias masih kelas 3 SMA. Aku bahkan juga tidak menduga kalau dia masih 18 tahun. 1 tahun di atasku dan dia namja yang menyatakan bahwa dia jatuh cinta padaku.

Gila.

Yaa~ semua memang susah terduga.

Dan..

Satu hal yang menurutku sangat mendramatisir dari dirinya adalah kenyataan bahwa dia adalah putra semata wayang dari Tuan Jung Kangin, rekan bisnis _appa_-ku, Kim Haechul. Yah, semakin seperti '_beauty n handsome'_ kan?

Ditambah, semalam setelah dia mengajakku keluar, paginya dia meluncurkan aksinya dengan mencari-cari perhatian Hyung-ku dengan datang menjemputku untuk pergi bersama ke sekolah. Apalagi penampilan maskulinnya yang ditunjang dengan mobil audy milik Yunho yang berwarna hitam legam.

_Who don't care?_

Sampai kudengar tetanggaku nyeletuk, "Waah, kukira Jaejoong-shhi sudah menjadi tuan putri sungguhan.."

Sungguh, ingin kubakar sapu ijuk yang sedang dia gunakan untuk menyapu itu!

Tidak hanya itu, ternyata Yunho juga sudah menyatakan dirinya resmi pindah ke sekolah yang sama denganku dan ngotot pada kepala sekolah agar dia sekelas denganku. Kukira kepala sekolahku yang mata duitan itu tidak akan menolah ketika selembar cek dengan nominal yang terlampau besar segera meleyang ke saku jasnya. Dasar _ajhushi_ mata duitann! Rutukku dalam hati.

Ya, itu semua yang barusaja kusebutkan adalah murni kebodohanku sendiri. Namun kali ini _Hyung_-ku rupanya juga tertular kebodohanku dengan menyetujui jikalau Yunho menjadi adik iparnya**. **_What The Hell?_

Jadilah dia semakin gencar mengejarku dan menyatakan cintanya padaku berkali-kali, hingga akhirnya aku luluh juga. Ceileehh.. ok. Saat itu aku memang benar-benar terlena oleh namja itu.

Dan sekarang..

Bisa kalian lihat…

Aku, Kim Jaejoong, duduk di depan Jung Yunho yang mungkin saja sebentar lagi akan merubah namaku menjadi Jung Jaejoong.

Yaa~ sekali lagi, hanya tuhan yang tahu.

**END OF JAE'S POV**

…**..**

**(=,=)v ~ v(=,=)**

…**..**

"Kalau sudah selesai makan jangan melamun, ayo cepat. Nanti keburu _umma_-ku datang!" kata Yunho dari arah dapur – yang melihat Jaejoong hanya melamun. Namja cantik itu sekilas mengagguk dan menoleh ke arah Yunho dengan mata hitam yang membelalak, "_Ndeee_? Kenapa _umma_-mu datang ke sini?"

"Yaaa… masa _umma_-ku tidak boleh datang untuk mengunjungi calon menantunya?" ujarnya sambil tersenyum jahil.

Tak lama, bel depan segera berbunyi, menandakan seseorang sedang dibalik pintu. Dengan tergesa, Jaejoong berlari meninggalkan Yunho yang masih mencuci sisa alat makan mereka. Namja cantik itu membuka pintu. Dia tersenyum melihat seorang _ajhuma_ sedang berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya dengan senyum yang nemawan.

"Kau pasti Kim Jaejoong?" Tanya si _ajhuma_ pada Jaejoong yang masih berdiri. Namja itu hanya menganggukan kepalanya, bingung.

"Ne, _ajhuma_ mencari _umma_ ya? Tapi _umma_ sedang keluar negeri.." jawabnya –dengan menggaruk belakang kepala.

"Lho? _Umma_? Sudah datang ya? Kukira masih 2 jam lagi." Tiba-tiba Yunho sudah berdiri di belakang Jaejoong dan menggamit pinggang ramping namja cantik itu. Jaejoong tersentak. Sebelum ditepisnya tangan Yunho dari pinggannya, namja itu terlebih dahulu sudah membalik tubuh Jaejoong dan menariknya masuk ke dalam rumah, lalu menyapa _umma_-nya.

"Yaa, Yunn! Aku sudah sangat penasaran dengan wajah putra dari nyonya Kim." Kini _umma_ Yunho, Yoona mulai mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Jaejoong yang tampak terabaikan.

"_Neee_.. terserah _umma_-lah. Lalu, bagaimana dengan _hanbok_-nya? Sudah dibawa?" Yunho membawa umma-nya masuk. Yoona hany tersenyum kecil sambil mengangkat tas besarnya sedikit ke atas, "_Pervect_." Sahut Yunho. Tanpa memperdulikan Jaejoong yang semakin mengangkat alisnya, bingung.

…**..**

**(=,=)v ~ v(=,=)**

…**..**

Jaejoong masih belum mau keluar dari kamar ganti sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Yunho masih saja setia menggedor pintu ruang ganti sambil sesekali membujuk Jaejoong, "Ya.. _Chagiya_~ ayo keluarlah.."

Sebenarnya, Jaejoong sangat ingin keluar dari kamar ganti. Namun rasanya kalau dia keluar, mukanya akan langsung terbakar –malu. Entah kenapa dia sama sekali tidak percaya diri. Sekali lagi namja itu memandang ke arah pakaian yang sedang dia gunakan. Sedikit menyibak-nyibak bagian bawahnya. Lalu kembali menutup mukanya yang mulai memerah.

Apa?

Jika kalian berfikir Jaejoong memakai pakain yang _sexy_, itu bukan dari rencana author. Sekarang _uri umma_ DBSK itu sudah menggunakan _hanbok_ berwarna merah dengan rok bawahan yang sangat lebar dan berlapis-lapis, berwarna hitam. Dilengkapi motif-motif dari benang berwarna keemasan. Serta sebuah motif bunga yang merayap dari daerah dada sampai sebatas setengah paha. Kalau dilihat-lihat, pakaiannya kali ini..

Errr…

Seperti milik..

Milik seorang..

..

Permaisuri.

Nah, sudah tahu kenapa dia tidak mau keluar. Ya karena pakaian yang dia gunakan. Pasalnya Yunho juga ada di luar dengan baju _couple_ yang berwarna sama, hanya saja milik Yunho itu model asli pria. Tidak seperti miliknya.

Sekali lagi terdengar suara teriakan Yunho dari luar, "_Chagiyaaa_~ sudah mau dimulai.. ayolah keluar.." Yunho mendesah. Namja itu menurunkan volume suaranya, "Kau tidak mau mengecewakan teman-teman kan?" katanya lagi, lalu..

BRAK!

Pintu terbuka, menampakkan sosok Jaejoong dalam balutan _hanbok_ khas permaisuri raja dengan rambut hitamnya yang jatuh lurus ke arah wajah putih susunya. Yunho hanya tercengang. Mulutnya terbuka, menandakan dia sangat terpesona dengan penampilan pacarnya itu.

"_OMOOOO_? Kau cantik sekali, _chagi_~" yunho sibuk memutar-mutar tubuh Jaejoong. Namja cantik hanya itu mendengus sedikit.

"Ya, Yunn.. ayo cepat! Aku tidak mau mengecewakan teman-teman!" katanya menarik tangan Yunho, lalu keduanya berjalan beriringan menuju belakang panggung.

…**..**

**(=,=)v ~ v(=,=)**

…**..**

"Sssstttt, kenapa kau daritadi tidak bisa diam, Jae?" Yunho mendesis ke arah Jaejoong yang terus saja bergerak tidak nyaman di atas kursinya. Awalnya namja itu tidak nyaman karena semua mata tertuju ke arahnya, namun kali ini bukan itu alasannya.

Dia, Kim Jaejoong tiba-tiba saja positif terkena **HIV**.

**OMOOO**?

..

**H**asrat **I**ngin **V**ivis, maksudnya.

"Ya, Yunn… aku kebelakang dulu ya, kan masih ada 2 orang di depan urutan kita.." Jaejoong langsung melesat dari kursinya dengan tergesa-gesa, sambil mengangkat tinggi-tinggi bawahan _hanbok_-nya. Yunho hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng pasrah. Diambil beberapa komik yang sempat dia bawa dari rumah Jaejoong, dan dibacanya benda itu, sambil sedikit banyak mengusir bosan.

I menit..

2 menit..

3 menit,

Jaejoong belum kembali.

Yunho mulai gelisah. _Lama sekali dia_, batinya sambil menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri secara bergantian. Dari tadi pacarnya belum kembali. Jadi wajarkan kalau dia panik. Ditambah urutan di depan mereka sudah mulai menjawab pertanyaan yang terakhir. Lengkap sudah penderitaan Yunho.

Detik berikutnya, Yunho sudah tidak sabar menunggu kedatangan Jaejoong dan memutuskan untuk menyusulnya. Dia hanya semakin gelisah dan tidak tenang kalau belum mengetahui keadaan Jaejoong dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Namja itu sedikit berlari-lari kecil ke arah kamar mandi. Sebuah firasat buruk pun mengampiri hati kecil Yunho. Dia mempercepat langkahnya menuju kamar mandi. Dan membuka pintu utama.

Seseorang tergeletak..

"_OMOOOOO? CHAGIIII!_ APA YANG TERJADI?"

…**..**

**(=,=)v ~ v(=,=)**

…**..**

"Yak, mari kita beri sambutan untuk peserta dengan nomor undian 8. Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong!" MC sudah menyebutkan nama mereka. Dan dengan segera para penonton bersorak. Riuh rendah mendengar nama _couple_ itu disebutkan. Apalagi bagi para _fujhosi_, mereka sudah menyiapkan _handy_ _camp_ untuk merekam apa yang akan terjadi.

Para penonton terus bersorak, namun orang yang ditunggu masih belum naik ke panggung, juga.

Siwon, sang MC juga mulai gelisah dan sedikit-sedikit menoleh ke arah _staff_ lain yang berada di bawah panggung. Namun para _staff_ hanya mengendikkan bahu, tanda tidak tahu.

"**YUUUUUUNJJJAAAAAEEEEEE**!" teriakan para _fujoshi_ mulai membahana di _Hall Shinki_.

Seorang _staff_ mendekati bibir panggung dan membisikkan sesuatu pada siwon. Sang MC menganggukkan kepalanya menegti. Dengan segera dia bangkit dan membungkukkan badannya-sedikit.

"_Jeongmal Mianhaeyo_.. ada sedikit kesalahan teknis, yang mungkin menyebabkan peserta dengan nomor undian 8 harus diundur menjadi peserta terakhir. Kami sangat mohon maaf.." Siwon masih menunduk-nundukkan kepalanya.

Desahan kecewa terdengar dari segala penjuru, "Tetapi, untuk mengobati kekecewaan kalian semua. Mari kita sambut peserta dengan nomor urut 9, dari kelas 11 IPA A! Si tampan, Co Kyuhyun dengan teman baiknya.. Lee Sungminnnn!" MC itu segera mengundurkan diri dari _center_ panggung dan dengan segera pasangan Kyumin muncul sambil bergandeng tangan.

Kali ini, teriakan, "KYUUUUMIIINNN!" yang mulai membahana.

…**..**

**(=,=)v ~ v(=,=)**

…**..**

"Arrgggg,, Sakit sekali Yunnn.." Jaejoong menggerang kesakitan saat Yunho mulai menyentuh bagian pribadinya. Yunho menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba selembut mungkin pada pacarnya yang sedang terbaring lemah di atas kasut UKS itu.

Jaejoong menggeliat tidak nyaman, "Yuuunnn.." erangnya lagi semakin membuat Yunho ingin segera mengakhiri apa yang sedang dia lakukan sekarang. Ditatapnya wajah Jaejoong yang sudah pucat.

"Ya, _Chagiya_~ makanya hati-hati kalau sedang di kamar mandi. Masih untung hanya kepalamu yang berdarah, kalau sampai amnesia bagaimana?" Yunho kembali mengelus bagian belakang kepala Jaejoong yang berdarah, namun sudah diperban. Namja cantik itu menyerngit kesakitan.

"Yaa. Aku tadi hanya tergesa-gesa, _Chagii_~.." katanya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya, tidak mau disalahkan.

"Sudahlah, sekarang bagaimana? Pasti giliran kita sudah lewat daritadi, " namja itu melirik jam tangannya, "Kita telat 20 menit.." ujarnya lagi.

Jaejoong menunduk, "Aku masih bisa berdiri.." Jaejoong mencoba untuk duduk dan beranjak dari kasur. Dipegangnya pinngiran _bed_ dengan kuat, untuk sedikit menopang berat badannya.

Dapat dia rasakan dengan jelas, bahwa kepalanya terasa berdenyut-denyut pada bagian belakang. Ditambah kakinya yang terkilir parah. Namun, Jaejoong tetap memaksa untuk berdiri, sampai ujung _hanbok_-nya tersangku pada tiang penyangga kasur UKS dan..

BRUAKK..

Namja itu kembali tersungkur ke lantai untuk kedua kalinya hari ini. Kepalanya terantuk lantai dengan keras. Yunho yang sedari tadi masih menatap usaha-usaha Jaejoong, kiniberlari terkejut mengahampiri pacarnya yang keras kepala itu. Dia segera menggendong Jaejoong dan membaringkannya kembali ke kasur UKS.

Disentilnya kepala Jaejoong pelan, "Dasar keras kepala!" katanya – membenahi letak bantal UKS.

Jaejoong nyengir bersalah, "Tetapi aku tidak ingin mengecewakan teman-teman kita, Yunniee.." rengeknya pada Yunho yang hanya bisa memutar bola mata. Namja itu tampak berfikir.

"Ya, kalau begitu aku akan mencari ganti untuk kita berdua, secepatnya." ujarnya cepat, hendak meninggalkan UKS. Namun dengan cepat pula, Jaejoong menangkap tangan kanan Yunho. Mata hitamnya dibuat sebesar mungkin untuk menatap Yunho, "Kumohonn.. tetap kau yang mewakili kelas kita.. dan.." Jaejoong tampak menundukkan kepalanya sebentar, lalu dia angkat lagi.

"Gantikan aku dengan Yoona.." ujarnya singkat membuat mata musang Yunho membelalak tidak percaya.

…**..**

**(=,=)v ~ v(=,=)**

…**..**

CKELK..

Pintu UKS tampak kembali terbuka. Memperlihatkan seorang namja yang masih memakai _hanbok_ merah dengan seorang _yeoja_ cantik yang memakai _hanbok_ berwarna _pink_ lembut. Keduanya terseyum menatap seseorang yang sedang tertidur pulas dengan dengkuran halus, di atas kasur UKS.

"Ya, terima kasih sudah mau membantu kami.." Yunho menundukkan kepalanya, "_Jeongmal_ _Gomawoyoo_.." katanya lagi.

Yoona tersenyum, "Ah, jangan sungkan. Lagipula, Jaejoong-_shhi_ memang sedang terluka kan? Tidak baik membiarkan seorang yang terluka berusaha keras seperti itu.." kaya Yeoja itu, kembali menatap jaejoong.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan meninggalkan kalian berdua di sini.. Sampai bertemu besok ya! Sampaikan salamku pada Jaejoong-shii. Kudo'akan semoga dia cepat sembuh.." Yoona melangkah keluar, meininggalkan Yunho dan Jaejoong. Yunho hanya menagguk tersenyum.

Namja tampan itu kembali menatap _sleeping_ _prince_-nya dengan seksama, dielusnya pipi bak porselen itu dengan teramat lembut. Jaejoong menggeliat nyaman. Menandakan dia sedikit banyak, sadar kalau ada orang di nsampingnya.

"Kau tahu _Chagi_? Tadi banyak yang mendesah kecewa saat aku naik ke _center_ panggung.." Yunho mulai bermonolog. Dielusnya rambut hitam Jaejoong. Lalu tersenyum.

"Bukan karena jawabanku kacau atau apa,, tetapi…"

"Mereka sedikit kecewa dengan seseorang yang aku gandeng tadi.." Yunho menggengam tangan Jaejoong.

"Kau tahu?"

"Mereka meneriakkan nama kita. YunJae,YunJae, YunJae.. begitu, sampai aku keluar dengan Yoona di sampingku, mereka langsung terdiam.." Yunho tertawa kecil, "Mungkin mereka kecewa karena bukan kau yang aku gandeng tadi.." namja itu mengecup pelan puncak kepala Jaejoong.

"Cepat sembuh ya~ biar aku bisa pamer pada mereka.."

"Kalau YunJae itu benar adanya.." Yunho kembali tertawa kecil, menyadari apa yang sedang dia monolog-kan.

Jaejoong menggeliat untuk kesekian kalinya. Mata namja itu mulai sedikit terbuka, lalu dia menggerang sedikit, "Yunn.." katanya lemah.

"Bagaimana?" tanyannya lagi.

Yunho tampak kembali mencuri kesempatan untuk mengecup puncak kepala Jaejoong, lagi. Dan benar saja, namja itu melakukannya. Jaejoong hanya bisa ber _blushing_ ria.

"Tadi aku bermimpi, kita seperti sedang berbicara.." Jaejoong berkata dengan nada bingung.

"Lupakan saja! Kajja kita pulang," Yunho menoleh ke arah arlojinya, "Sudah jam lima.." tambahnya.

…**..**

**(=,=)v ~ v(=,=)**

…**..**

"Jadi Kemarin kau jadi dengan Yoona?" Jaejoong membuka laptopnya. Yunho menoleh lalu mengaggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban iya.

"Waeyo?" tanyanya.

"Nde? Bukan apa-apa.." Jaejoong kembali cemberut. Ekspresinya tertangkap basah oleh Yunho yang notabene berada di sampingnya.

"Bukannya kau yang memintaku untuk bersanding dengan Yoona waktu itu?"

Jaejoong mengagguk.

"Lalu kenapa kau malah cemburu begitu?"

Jaejoong mendelik. Namja cantik itu menoleh kea rah Yunho dengan kecepatan penuh. Sebuah bantal melayang ke wajah Yunho, tepat sasaran.

"YAA! SIAPA JUGA YANG CEMBURU PADAMU? DASAR NARSIS!"

..

**END**

* * *

Naaannniiii? #tereeak gaje#

Apa-apaan ini? Tolong dimaklumi, saiya lagi galau ria. Jadi ceritanya malah fluf gini..

Hueeeeee… nangis dipojokan. Sebenranya pingin bikin adegan romantic, tetapi kayaknya gagal deh..  
Jeongmal Mianhaeyoo.. #nunduk-nunduk#

Well. Ini adalah squel dari 'YUNJAE : Meet The Author"

Mana yang minta squel kemarin?

hahaha.. makasih yang sudah mendukung saiya lewat review.. saiya orangnya terbuka masih banyak silent reader, tetapi saiya yakin mereka lama kelamaan akan tobat dan mulai mau mereview fic seseorang sebagai tanpa pengharagaan dari mereka~  
hahaha.. omongan saiya kaya pejabat aja.

* * *

**well,**

**THANKS FOR READING MY STORY N REVIEW PLEASEEEE!**

**Regard :**

**Zhera**


End file.
